Honor Among Thieves
Honor Among Thieves is the sixth and final episode of Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. Having emerged from his flashback, Sly Cooper finds himself back in the claw of Dr. M's mutant. In what are seemingly his final moments, Sly expresses frustration at his failure to enter the Cooper Vault as well as regret for never declaring his romantic feelings to Carmelita Fox. Synopsis Carmelita to the Rescue Carmelita and her group of mercenaries arrive at Kaine Island just in time to see Sly Cooper being crushed by Dr. M's Mutant Primate. She tells Gronk to get his men ready, as they're going to see some action. Gronk readies his men, and they begin to fly over to the mutant. Carmelita begins to attack the mutant, dodging the mercenaries that are thrown back at her and taking down guards. Eventually, the mutant attacks her face to face, with Carmelita coming out on top. With the mutant knocked out, Dr. M disconnects himself from it and confronts Carmelita, asking why the police are invading his "home," to which Carmelita responds that she is there to serve justice. Dr. M claims that it was self defense, and that Sly was trying to steal his property. Carmelita says that it looked like he was trying to kill "that man." Dr. M calls Carmelita out, claiming that she knows he is Sly Cooper, a thief. Carmelita tells him to put Cooper down, and that they will talk terms. Dr. M, still claiming it was self defense, then commands his mutant to crush Carmelita. She escapes to her boat, but the mutant follows. As they sail away, Dr. M decides to go looking for Sly's cane, leaving Sly for dead. On the ground, Bentley and others find Sly, who is just barely alive, and take him to their boat to patch him up. A Deadly Bite Sly's cane is stuck to an electromagnetic buoy after Dr. M's Mutant Primate threw it from his mouth, and the gang must retrieve it. Dimitri Lousteau suggests swimming over to it and grabbing it, but Bentley says that he can't because of both the sharks in the water and that the buoy would magnetize his gear. The Guru suggests that he ride the sharks to make them bite the buoy in order to turn off the power and detach the cane. Bentley allows him to based on the fact that he carries no metal equipment. The Guru possesses a total of 10 sharks while dodging the automated marine defense system and gets all of the sharks to bite the buoy. He then turns off the power and the cane falls deep into the ocean. The Dark Current Bump-Jump Charge Danger in the Skies The air defenses covering Kaine Island need to be destroyed so that the Cooper Gang can gain access to the Cooper Vault. Sly decides that he is done sitting out missions after being attacked by the Mutant Primate and that he will fly the Biplane. Sly takes out the sensor banks for the fourteen missile defense turrets, which don't have a guiding system thanks to the previous work by Penelope. After the last turret's sensor bank is destroyed, fighters fly up from out of the ocean. Sly destroys them as well, by first disabling their shields with a well-placed missile, then shooting them out of the air. After all twenty fighters go down, the Whale-Fly emerges from the sea, with Dr. M plugged into it. He expresses joy in the fact that Sly is flying, and wants to show that he is the master of the sky, no longer second-fiddle. Sly shoots at the shield that covers Dr. M, and Dr. M retaliates with releasing missile pods and other defense systems. After Sly does as much damage as he can to the Whale-Fly, Dr. M laughs at him, saying that the guns are nothing more than toys to his creations. Sly jumps from the biplane and paraglides onto the Whale-Fly, despite Bentley's disapproval. After landing on it, Dr. M reveals that both he and Jim McSweeney belonged to his father's gang, and that he was as self-centered as Sly, who named the Cooper Gang after himself. Sly attacks Dr. M and steals his cane back, knocking Dr. M into the ocean in the process, then jumps off the Whale-Fly, gliding over to the entrance of the Vault. He opens it, then contacts Bentley, expressing his want for him and Murray to be with him as he enters the Vault. The Panda King fits the Cooper Van with rockets that launch it up to the entrance. Murray drives the Van inside, and Sly follows. The Ancestors' Gauntlet Sly enters the vault and travels throughout it, passing all of the ancestors' challenges and exploring the history of the Cooper Clan members. He eventually arrives at his father's challenge, and after a moment reflecting on him, realizes that his father's move was one never placed in the Thievius Raccoonus; the Laser Slide, which allows Sly to slide across laser beams as if they were solid. Going through this final leg of the gauntlet, Sly arrives at a large door. He enters it. Stand Your Ground Final Legacy Sly enter the Inner Sanctum and slides down the lasers onto the center platform, admiring the machines made by Thaddeus and others, wondering if they're still operational. Dr. M then enters and claims that they probably are. He then states that he has been looking forward to Sly's death. They fight, Dr. M using his contraption to fly above the lasers. Sly grabs onto legs of his contraption with his cane, all while Dr. M shoots at him. After he lands back on the center platform, he runs to the middle and jumps, hanging from the ceiling, covering himself with a shield. A Cooper boat rises up out of the floor as Dr. M shoots at Sly with a laser. Sly hides under the boat, which is quickly destroyed. Dr. M then drops down, and they engage in battle. Dr. M attacks using water based attacks. Once Sly beats Dr. M, the process repeats with Dr. M flying above the lasers. As Dr. M shoots the laser, Sly hides under a helicopter. They again fight, this time Dr. M using electricity attacks. Again, Sly beats him. After hiding under a third vehicle, this time a car, Dr. M uses fire. Sly defeats Dr. M. The Dr. admits that Sly has moxie, and Sly says that he's not sure what happened between him and his father, but that it isn't the same way with Sly and Bentley. Dr. M tells Sly that Bentley risked his life to save Sly, and Sly says he would do the same. Carmelita then breaks in and claims that both Sly and Dr. M are going to jail. Even though Dr. M admits to defeat, he says that he is going to make Sly suffer, immediately firing at Carmelita. Sly jumps in front of the shot, and is launched into the rafters, passing out. Carmelita says that "no one hurts her criminal" and proceeds to attack Dr. M with her shock pistol. She breaks the legs off of Dr. M's contraption, weighing him down with the large tank atop his head. She then jumps up to check on Sly. He awakes and claims to have amnesia, and Carmelita takes advantage of the situation, saying that he is her partner, "Constable Cooper". Sly says that they had better get out of there, that the ceiling is going to fall down. Bentley then jumps through the door, entering the Inner Sanctum, calling for Sly. The Getaway Bentley leaves as the Vault begins to cave in. Dr. M however, refuses to leave and is crushed to death. The Gang travels around the island, picking up members one by one, searching for Sly, but he is nowhere to be found. It turns out, he doesn't want to be found. Sly's cane is propped up against a cave opening, with his pouch dangling from it, calling card propped in the crook. Inside the cave are all of the Cooper Clan's riches. Months pass, and Sly still doesn't show up. Each member of the gang goes on to continue their lives; Murray finishes his Dream Time training, then joins the professional racing circuit, stock-van class; Bentley and Penelope become partners in crime, and create a high tech security door for the new entrance to the Cooper Vault as well as a Time Machine to find out what the future holds. Dimitri went on to become a celebrity skin-diver, which caused money, and the ladies, to flock to him. The Panda King returned to China, living out his life living two doors down from his daughter, Jing King, who was happy to have him screen all of her future suitors. The Guru returned to the Outback and continued to train those willing in the art of the Dream Time. He taught The Oscars, which brought him a lot of unwanted media attention, causing him to hide out where no one would look, in the heart of New York City. Some time later, Bentley is scouting around Paris with his Binocucom and finds Sly hand-in-hand with Carmelita at a party. Sly turns around, looks straight at Bentley, and winks. Master Thief Challenges Cinematics (section needed) Gallery (section needed) Category:Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves/Episodes